


Foiled Plans

by HillaryLeonor



Series: As Told By Hillary: Dr. Hillary Rodham's Guide To Love and Relationships [3]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Condoms, Dildos, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: A box of condoms foiled what could have been a sexy morning for Bill and Hillary. Or has it?A feel-good oneshot immediately after the events ofWe Are Not Getting Back Together Ever Again!





	Foiled Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I just have tons of free time. Weeeeeeee.

I woke up to the sound of the usual New York traffic that signaled the city rush hour. The blaring of the cars were New Yorkers' rooster call. Like clockwork, the cars honked and honked down the street, waking up sleepy residents residing at the apartments above them.

I rolled on the bed to find not the warm body of my boyfriend, but a cottony soft pillow. My chest hit the cold surface of the mattress, which told me that my boyfriend was already up.

He wasn't hard to find, though. I found him on the dining room, sipping his morning coffee and reading the Times. God, he looked so handsome with that little stubble in his chin. I didn't know if I had already told this over and over again, but could I just say that I love waking up next to his sexy man?

While his eyes remained on the paper, his lips curved into a smile, telling me that he had noticed my presence. I leaned down on his back and circled my arms around his shoulders, hugging him close.

"Morning, Pancake", I nibbled the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Hmmmm," Bill tried to stifle a moan. "I don't know if you meant that as a compliment, or that you are subtly demanding that I make you pancakes?"

I kept my sweet assault on his neck, and my hands crept downwards to his chest. "Perhaps both?" I managed to say.

"Fine". He tipped my chin up and turned his head to devour my probing lips. "On one condition."

"Name it." My hands were already on the waistband of his pants.

"Are you ready?" He was teasing me.

"Anything, anytime, anywhere, Honey."

"I want you to..."

Yes? Spit it out already. My pussy and I were already getting impatient.

"I want you..."

Yes? You wanted me to what?

"I want you...to take a shower. I don't want to cook so we'll eat elsewhere."

I feigned my disappointment, swatting his arm playfully. "And I thought you said you're gonna cook something for me to eat."

"Oh yeah, you'll eat something, I assure you," he winked at me.

"Now be a good girl and follow Daddy's orders."

"Yes, Daddy," I said in my fake little girl voice.

I kissed his cheek and immediately left to shower. I had been staying at his house for three days straight since New Year (I went back home just to pick up some of my clothes). When I told him that I wasn't going to renew my lease, he happily offered me to move in with him, a decision I welcomed yet I found overwhelming.

While I have several weeks left to pack my stuff and move out, I chose to spend the holidays with my new (yet old?) boyfriend (and yes, I just can't stop calling him my boyfriend. Sue me.)

I spent at least thirty minutes laying in the tub and just enjoying the warm water. I was not in the mood for a shower and I had been wanting to try the bath salts Laura gave me for Christmas (bless her). I would not have left (and probably let Bill catch me in this position *wink*) if the water hadn't turned cold and my stomach hadn't grumbled. Like a schoolkid dreading Mondays, I got up from the tub and crawled to the sink to brush my teeth.

Everyone who knew me really well was aware of the fact that I am such a klutzy woman. I didn't have ADHD or anything. I was just extremely careless with my surroundings. That morning, my body decided that I have not suffered a bump in days so my heat unilaterally hit Bill's medicine cabinet without the permission of my brain, and the impact of the hit opened the door of the cabinet.

"Ow, ow, ow," I whimpered as I rubbed my head gingerly in pain.

My eyes couldn't help but look at the contents (I couldn't just shut my eyes, could I?). Since I was a doctor, I probably needed to check his cabinet so I could replenish his supplies. Well, it was the least I could do for his generosity. Boy, we should be heading a trip down to the drugstore. All he had in his cabinet were a couple of bandages, some aspirin, paracetamol, painkillers and...a box of condoms.

My attention was split between the items that we need to buy later, and that box of condoms. It was open, and before I knew it, I had already counted the condoms inside. There were two left out of ten.

I remembered what Bill told me about those condoms. A week before New Year, he bought a box because he was totally expecting that we would have sex if ever I decided to give our relationship a go. And so we did. But I didn't recall that we used THAT many condoms. Once Bill soiled his condom and he wanted another round, he would just come on my tits or on my belly. If my memory was correct, we used four since New Year. So where the heck were the other four?!

Something was amiss, and I didn't like it. Was Bill fucking with me this early? And with whom?! I was fired up and I swore to myself that I would get to the bottom of this.

As planned, we went to the breakfast joint down the corner. I didn't let Bill notice that I knew his secret. I kinda regretted going with him. He was so sweet all throughout and his gaze was melting. URGH. He was fawning all over me! Every once in a while, he would cut this piece of pancake and feed me. I didn’t want to look like a bitch so I fed him too, and I realized that I love feeding him too. Jeez, this was harder than I though. Bill was the master of disguise. He was really, really charming that I found it difficult to keep the condoms on top of my mind when all I wanted at that moment was to go home and bone him until he’s dry.

No, Hillary. Focus. Condoms don’t lie. Something like that.

After we had breakfast, I pulled him over to CVS to shop some supplies for his medicine cabinet. I could tell that he wanted to wrap this up quickly, and I presume that he wanted to take a shower, or to fuck me. I took that opportunity to see if Bill would buy more condoms. He followed me around, and I could hear him groan quietly every time I would go to another aisle. Learn how to wait, you impatient bastard!

And so, my basket slowly filled up. Some hydrogen peroxide, isopropyl alcohol, bottles of water, forceps, clinical tape, disposable gloves and masks and all other first aid stuff that I could think off. I also bought some tampons just in case.

A little further from the tampons, I saw where the lubes were. I casually picked one (to be honest, I didn’t think lubes were of much use to me anyway) and I swear I saw Bill stop his breathing. I really thought he was having a mini-heart attack and I would have to resuscitate. Thankfully, he finally moved after a few seconds.

The condoms and pills were next to the lube. I picked up a month’s worth of pills and some Plan B’s, just in case we were too caught up in our lovemaking that we forgot to use protection. I used this moment to see if Bill would pick up a box of condoms. Under the pretense of checking out other pills, I waited and waited for Bill to take a box of condoms, but if my peripheral vision was correct, I think he was just checking out my ass the whole time.

Of course. If he was indeed hiding something behind my back, he would not leave any evidence.

Too bad he wasn’t that organized. I knew what I saw, and I saw the box of missing condoms.

Back at Bill’s apartment, as I predicted, he stepped into the shower while I put the stuff I brought in the medicine cabinet. I was so tempted to join him in the shower even though I already took a bath but I wanted to get into the bottom of the condom mystery first.

Normally, I would have texted my girlfriends by now but I haven’t told them that Bill and I were finally official. If I did, that would mean that I would have a lot of explaining to do, and I wasn’t in the mood for a lot of explaining right now. That would be reserved in a lengthy coffee session and not in a hushed 4-way call inside my boyfriend’s apartment.

With nowhere to turn to, I had to decide what to do. Should I confront him? Or should I investigate more? Truth be told, I wanted this sinking feeling to go away. I wanted to believe Bill. I love him so much, but I knew what I saw. The evidence doesn’t lie.

Thankfully, Bill didn’t ask me to join him in the shower. I simply sat on his bed, flipping the channels on TV. I was back in my loose shirt and panties, and I wasn’t wearing a bra. He emerged from the bathroom with his sexy wet hair, and robe revealed a little of his wide chest. My saliva was dripping from my mouth on its own. Fuck. I really really wanted to bone him, but I really really didn’t want to bone a cheater. My pussy was arguing with my brain, and neither was losing. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I crossed my legs to contain that excitement that was forming in my entrance. God. I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. He took off the robe, but he kept the towel on the lower part of his body. I was shaking, trying to contain the arousal  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed next to me with my favorite lotion in hand. I think I knew whay he was trying to do. I didn't want to do whatever he was planning, but my nipples straning against my shirt were betraying me. 

"Lie down, Baby," he whispered. 

I didn't want to be seen as a cockblocker or a lying bitch so I did what I was told to do. I took off my shirt (Damn, my nipples were way too excited for this), and I lied on the bed. My legs opened on their own, much to the chagrin of my brain (my body parts seemed to be staging a coup against my brain lately). Bill position himself between my legs. Just as I thought the was going to expose himself and enter right away, he cupped my breats and massaged them with just the right pressure. Nothing too forceful or aggressive. Just the slow relaxing movement of his hands against one of my most sensitive body parts. Slowly, the tightness in my muscles melted away, and I was giving in to his magic, though my brain was fighting tooth and nail against the betrayal of my body. 

"Turn around, Baby."

Like an obedient dog, I did as he commanded. I laid flat on my stomach, and so his hands caressed every sore spot in my body. If his hands were talking, I was pretty sure it was waxing poetics to me with all that shit about love and devotion. Urgh. A condom was worth a thousand worlds, but his hands worth a billion. How could I even maintain my suspicions if he could hypnotize me with his magical hands, which were attached to the fingers I loved to fuck the most?

Maybe he wasn't really cheating on me. His touch proved that.

From behind, Bill poured a trickle of scented oil on my back back and rubbed it with long, steady strokes. I stifled my moan, so I breathed out a long purr instead. 

His ministrations were so relaxing that my body was drifting in between sleep and arousal. I wanted to fuck him so bad, but I also wanted to close my eyes and sleep. Urgh. I shouldn't have been conflicted but I was. I didn't realize that it would be hard to choose between sex and sleep. 

Bill left me alone for a few minutes, and I thought he was already done with me. Thank God. But just I was about to close my eyes, I felt a warm, vibrating tip at my pussy lips. 

[BOB!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508008)

It seemed that Bill had taken BOB from my make-up kit. Judging from the feel of BOB, he applied the lube that I got from CVS. Clever guy. With BOB at my entrance, my sleepiness had gone, and I had never been ready to fuck. 

And I swore to myself that I would fuck until I saw stars. 

"Fuck me, Billy," I begged, surprising myself. 

It seemed he wasn't going to tease me anymore, because I felt the vibrator push its way inside me, parting my tight muscles. The soft vibrating motions of the toy amplified the pleasurable sensation. Before I knew it, I was humping against BOB, and Bill hadn't even moved BOB that much. I got really frustrated by the agonizingly slow entry that I forced Bill to fuck me hard and rough. 

"Urgh, just fuck meeee--oooooooooh!"

Bill caught me in the middle of the demand. Before I could finish my complaint, he pushed BOB inside me as deep as he possible could (which I was sure was the entire length of BOB), and my impatent self met with him halfway, and it hit the right spot inside me.

"Billy,  fuck BOB into my tight, wet cunt."

With my suspicions forgotten, I humped and humped against the dildo. With each delicious thrust, I was closer and closer to whag I thought would be the climax that would probably destroy my pussy. Oooooh. OOOOOOOH! Fuck. That was so good. So good, I swear I must be dead and this is Heaven. 

And in Heaven, there was no cheating. 

My eyes popped open just as when I was about to burst, but the thought of Bill's infidelity killed the orgasm that was building inside me. It was like being pushed into a cold shower. I was no longer interested in cumming, but only in the truth. 

Besides, I couldn't bear to see the love of my light in the lens of distrust. I had to know the truth. 

My hand caught BOB and.motioned Bill to stop. He thought that I had already cummed so he lied on my side to give me a lazy kiss, but I turned away.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

This was it. It's now or never. 

"Condoms," I replied. 

Bill quirked a brow. "You want me to put a condom?"

I shook my head. "No. I saw your condom box at the medicine cabinet."

"What about it? I told you I bought a box of 10's. If the pill kicks in, we can stop using it. I know you like it bareback." He dipped his head to kiss my shoulders but I stopped him just in time.

"No, no, no. It wasn't that."

Bill had that look of confusion all over his face. "So, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. Hillary, you could do this. You love him and he loves you. It's okay to tell the truth.

"I-I-I-I...."

"Yes?"

I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst. 

"I only saw two. We only used four this week. Where's the other four?"

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were his reddened cheeks. He became suddenly bashful, which I thought was uncharacterisfic for him. Southern habit, perhaps?

"I put them elsewere," he confessed. 

I didn't find his answer sufficient. "Where?" I asked. 

"W-w-w-ell," he stammered. "I put them in easily accessible areas. On my bedside table," he opened the drawer of the bedside table and showed me the unused condom, still in the foil. "The other two were under the lamp beside the couch, and in the glove compartment in my car."

"Alright." I believed every word he said, and I was relieved that he was reserving the condoms for us. However...

"Where's the last one?" I added. 

I saw the shade of his face deepened from pink to wine red. 

Finally, he replied, "Open your wallet."

I was confused, but I followed his orders without resistance. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my purse. I opened it, and I saw nothing out of the ordinary inside. 

"What are you trying to make me do?" I said irritably, "there's nothing in here."

"Look again."

Urgh. I did what he said. I opened the slot for my bills, then felt for the slot for each of my IDs and cards. Nothing, until my fingers touched something smooth behind my American Express. I pulled it out, and my eyes widened in wonder. 

The last condom.

Bill's face was redder than ever. "Uhm...I put the last one on there."

"Why did you?"

Bill's hand was bashfully scratching his head. "I...I was rubbing myself when you were out a few days ago to get your clothes. I had this fantasy that you rolled the condom over my cock. I was so turned on when you did that, or at least in my mind it was. I like every way you control me. And the condom thing...I know it's kinda awkward if a woman put the condom to the cock because it's not their body, kinda like men putting IUDs in a woman's pussy, but  I am so turned on when a woman does that. I can't really explain why I felt that was but I just do. I don't wanna come as too strong or demanding so the next best thing was for you to keep the condom for us, and I kinda trick you into ripping the package open and putting it on me when you're already impatient."

I listened to his explanation, and I was touched by his confession of this weird kink of his. Why didn't he just say so? After all, I was his girlfriend and I love him. I was willing to do his kinks to make him happy. And the condom thing? That was mild compared to his other kink. The one he thought I didn't know. 

I opened the condom and removed the towel that covered this lower body. I was delighted that we was already fully hard. No more coaxing needed. Good. I rubbed him for good measure and I rolled the condom over his rock-hard cock. 

God, that was so sexy. My pussy was dripping for that cock.

But I wasn't finished. I took the second condom from the beside stable. I ripped the foil and rolled it over BOB. The poured lube all over it so it was nice and shiny. 

"Baby," I whispered, and I felt his body stiffen. "I wanna try something."

He simply gulped. 

"Fuck me with your cock and BOB," I said as I positioned myself in all fours. "You on my ass, and BOB on my pussy. Later, we'll have use of the condom in the living room. 'Cause I wanna fuck you with BOB."

Bill just looked like he was gonna die in pleasure. Good. Because I intended to show him Heaven. 


End file.
